The Homework Flu
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine pushes himself to hard during his freshmen year at NYADA and gets sick because of it.


Senior year was so emotionally and physically draining for Blaine, but nothing could have prepared him for the amount of work he was given his freshmen year of college. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and was now living with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. It was Sunday night and Blaine was working on one of his three papers due in the morning. Rachel and Santana were out, so it was just him and Kurt there. Kurt had just finished making dinner. It was just mac'n'cheese, but it was one of Blaine's favorites.

"Blaine, honey, dinner!" Kurt called. He waited for a few moments but he didn't get a response, so he pulled back the curtain to their bedroom. He found Blaine sitting on their bed with his laptop on his lap surrounded by tons of papers. "Didn't you hear me?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up, his glasses falling off the tip of his nose, and shook his head before looking back down at his computer. Kurt sighed. "You need to take a break. You've been working all day."

"I need to get these papers done." Blaine said back. "I don't have time to eat dinner." Kurt sighed. He hated when Blaine got like this. Everything needed to be absolutely perfect with him, and then he got so behind and stressed out, but there was no stopping him when he got like this,so Kurt just gave up. Later that night, around midnight, Kurt walked back into their room and Blaine was still working.

"Hey, any chance I could get my half of the bed back to go to sleep?" Kurt asked with a laugh. Blaine nodded and scrambled to pack all of his papers up.

"I'll just go in the living room or the kitchen."Blaine replied. "I still have one more paper to write one more paper." Kurt nodded as he left.

"Goodnight. I love you." he called, but he got no response, so he decided to just go to sleep. The next morning Kurt reached his arm over to Blaine's side of the bed expecting to feel the warm of his fiance's body, but instead he just found a cold empty bed. Kurt rubbed his eyes and pulled back the cover as he stepped his toes onto the cold wooden floor. He wandered into the living room, where he found Blaine asleep sitting at the kitchen table, his papers still surrounding him. Kurt gently placed his hand onto Blaine's back.

"Honey, come on. Wake up." he said softly. Blaine began to stir and then his eyes fluttered open.

"My paper. I need to finish it." he mumbled followed by a series of harsh coughs. Kurt frowned. He didn't like the sound of that cough. He touched Blaine's forehead and wasn't shocked to feel how warm it was.

"Don't worry about your paper. You're sick. You've got a fever." Kurt said. "I told you not to work yourself so hard. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed." he said as he pulled Blaine up by his armpits and maneuvered him to their bedroom. Blaine kept mumbling something and Kurt merely pulled the covers up and stroked his head. "Shh, no more talking. Go to sleep." Blaine agreed and fell right back to sleep. Kurt, meanwhile, went and called him out of class. There was absolutely no possible way he would be making it to class today. He started to make some soup, knowing that Blaine would most likely be hungry when he woke up. While the soup was cooking, Santana and Rachel came home from their shift at the Spotlight Diner giggling loudly as they opened the door.

"Shh," Kurt hissed. "Blaine is sleeping."

"It's like noon. Why is gel head still in bed?" Santana asked.

"Because if you must know, He's sick." Kurt replied. "He's been working himself way too hard and his immune system just couldn't take it."

"Oh come one Kurt," Rachel said. "It's like a rite of passing to get sick from working yourself so hard your freshmen year. Don't you remember that one week when I was working so hard for my dance midterm. I danced every day and then when it got to the day of the midterm I barely made it through. That night I came home and was sick with a stomach virus for the rest of the weekend. It was awful."

"Yeah, I had a similar experience" Santana added. "When I first got here I was working so hard to get a job and then I ended up getting a huge head cold. I was laying on the couch for three days straight. Oh, and don't even act like you didn't go through it too. It was after Valentine's day and Mr. Shue's wedding. You had the flu for like four days because you were so stressed about going back to Lima and missing school."

"That was different! I was not that stressed. Blaine was sick a few days before and then we… well you know." Kurt said. "It was when Tina basically raped him putting vapor rub on his chest."

"Whatever Kurt." Rachel replied before heading off to her room to change out of her uniform. After they both changed they all settled in the living room to watch a movie. Blaine came about halfway through the movie. Rachel movie to the other chair so Blaine could sit next to Kurt on the couch.

"You don't have to move." Blaine said in a nasally voice to Rachel.

"It's fine." Rachel said. "Don't worry about it. You don't feel good." Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and nestled himself into his chest.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm still really congested, but sleep definitely helped." he replied. "I'm kind of regretting pushing myself to this point."

"We've all done it." Santana said. "You're officially part of the loft now."

"Well thanks," Blaine said before turning away from all of them and sneezing into his elbow.

"Bless you." they all said.

"Thanks." Blaine replied back before settling back into Kurt's chest. He was glad he was beginning to feel better and knew now not to ever work himself that hard again. It was not worth it to feel as crappy as he did that morning.


End file.
